pokemonerfindungfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Adriana Hanrath (Saarmia MMFF)
|Team=Adriana's Pokémon |Rang= |Baby= |Basis= |Stufe1= |Stufe2= |Indigo= |Orange= |Johto= |Hoenn= |Kampfzone= |Sinnoh= |Einall= |section2-title=Tainer |Typ1HBG=#AA99EE |Typ1DBG=#7766EE }} Charkter Adriana ist ziemlich aggressiv : Wenn ihr etwas nicht passt, wird sie durchaus gewalttätig und das passiert recht schnell und oft, allerdings nie gegenüber ihren Pokémon. Sie ist ein ziemlicher Gier Schlund, der anderen auch schon mal was wegisst und sich danach nicht entschuldigt Sie kämpft ziemlich beherrscht, selbst wenn es mal nicht so klappt wie sie will, regt sie das nicht auf( hätte man ihr gar nicht zugetraut) Erst wenn sie verliert, rastet sie aus, dann aber wirklich Adriana interessiert sich sehr für die legendären Pokémon und versucht immer wieder etwas über sie herauszufinden. Wenn sie sich mit anderen unterhält, kann sie ohne es zu merken, grob werden, was ihr aber meistens gar nicht auffällt. Wenn man sie aber darauf hinweist, wird sie sauer. Wenn sie etwas erreichen will, denkt sie sich vorher lange Zeit einen Plan aus und hat zur Sicherheit auch noch Plan B und C in der Hinterhand. Adriana achtet immer penibel auf ihre Sauberkeit und die ihrer Pokémon und mag es nicht sich schmutzig zu machen. Sie ist sehr neugierig und wachsam und kriegt so alles mit, auch das was lieber ein Geheimnis bleiben sollte, so bringt sie sich auch mal in Gefahr. Trotz ihrer groben Art hatte Adriana schon viele Verehrer, vielleicht aber auch nur wegen ihrer Mutter und der Verwandtschaft zu Siegfried. Sie lässt sie alle immer gebrochenem Herzen zurück, da Adriana findet, dass sie nicht gut genug für sie sind. Trotzdem sucht und sehnt sie sich nach einem Freund. Adriana hat ADHD, daher auch ihr Hang zur Gewalt, außerdem kann sie einfach nicht stillsitzen. Ihre Angewohnheit ist es an den Nägeln zu kauen. Auftritte Saarmia (MMFF) Sie sieht sich kurz um und läuft über das Fest auf dem Marktplatz von Ballmia wo sie an einem Stand zu nächst die gesamte Lakritze, welche zur probe in einer Schüssel liegt isst und dann an einem adneren Stand wo verschiedene Schokoladensorten angeboten wurden aß sie die Teller mit den Poben der dunklen Sorten komplett leer. Die Verkäuferin eine Dame mitteleren Alters spricht sie darauf an, aber Adriana verweist darauf, dass kein Kunde da war und geht nicht darauf ein dass sie ja die Tafeln die sie bevorzugt kaufen könne. Adriana wird vom Ton her etwas aggresiver und will von der Verkäuferin die sie als Schabracke bezeichnt wissen ob das ein Problem wäre. Auch deutete sie an, wenn nicht so viele Personen hier wären, würde die Verkäuferin am Abend aus einer Schnabeltasse trinken. Sie wirft ihre Haare zurück und geht weiter. Sieht darin aber auch kein Problem, wenn sie die Gratisproben alleine aß. Immerhin lagen sie ja auch aus damit man sie essen konnte. Sie plant bereits was sie nachdem sie ihren Starter hatte als nächste machen würde. Erst die andeeren kurz kennen lernen und vielleicht mit einem Reisen, dann trainieren und danach weiter oder aber direkt weiter und auf der Route 1 Richtung Merz City trainieren und den ersten Orden erringen. Darauf achtend, ja nicht dreckig zu werden, wird sie etwas unhöflich gegenüber einer Dame die mit ihren Fukanos spazieren geht und wartete so dann am Labor. Als die Vergabe los geht ist sie nicht begeistert, dass sie als fünfte ihren Starter erhält, da sie glaubt sie müsse immer die erste sein und alles müsse sich um sie drehen. Sie freut sich dann sehr, dass ihr Stareter ein Kindwurm ist. Da sie eh Drachen-Pokémon wollte und sie somit eines schon mal hat. Sie spürt sodann den Blick Lunas auf ihrem Kindwurm und fragt ob diese ein Probelm damit habe. Luna fordert Adriana mit den Worten "Mein Traumato gegen deinen kleinen Wurm" zu einem Kampf heraus. Adraina will wissen, welches Luna hier als Wurm bezeichne und diese stellt sich vor und erklärt sie nenne als eine Dragonhunter jedes Pokémon des Typs Drache Wurm besonders wenn es Wurm im Namen habe. Die Situation droht zu eskalieren, da Adriana Luna vorwirft es nötig zu haben, da sie wie ein Flittchen rumlaufen würde. Doch ehe es richtig eskaliert, unterbindet der Professor das ganze, da alle schon schauen. Später kämpfen sie auf einem der Kampffelder und Luna gewinnt mit Eishieb gegen Kinderwurm, nachdem diese von Traumato den Aussetzer hat einsetzen lassen mit dem die Glut-Attacke von Kindwurm blockiert wurde und nur noch die Raserei blieb. Adriana wird darauf aggressiv und packt sich Luna die sie schüttelt und anschreit, wie sie nur so mit einem Drachen-Pokémon umgehen könne. Luna entgegent sie sei Drachenjägerin aber nicht so verweichliht wie Georgina aus Einall, die Drachen-Pokémon um des Siegeswillen besiegte und sich zufrieden gab, wenn es nur Kampfunfähig wurde. SIe zerrt Luna mit und lässt erst mal ihre Wut an dieser aus, dann eilt sie zum Pokémon Center von Merz City um ihr Kindwurm zu heilen danach kehrt sie zurück nach Ballmia um sich vom Zuchthof ein Ei zu holen. Sie geht erneut nach Merz City und trainiert auf dem Weg mit wilden Raupy und Hornliu. Kaum in Merz City angekommen, trifft sie auf Marie Miller und deren Milza Sina das in einem Eisblock steckt. Sie hört nur wie Marie meint "dieses Monster." Sie weißt die Kleine an das Pokémon ins Center zu bringen und ihr dann alles zu erzählen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es Luna war, welche Sina eingefroren hat. Sie erfährt zu dem das Sina sich wohl am Morgen an Lunas bein geklammert hatte und diese wohl nicht mehr los lassen wollte. Auch das Sina ein Geburtstagsgeschenk ihrer Eltern war, da Marie Milza so süß fand. Sie meint sie würde ihre Mutter um Rat fragen, da sowohl Kindwurm und auch Milza bis auf Drachenklaue und Grimasse unterschiedliche Attacken lernten. Am nächsten morgen drängt sich Adriana auf dem Weg zum Frühstück an Luna vorbei. Danach trainiert sie mit Marie und Sina da beide von den Attacken und der Erfahrung her gleich auf sind und so nicht viel passieren kann. Um 12 Uhr trennen sich beide und verabreden sich dazu später weiter zu trainieren, da sie noch ein Hühnchen mit Luna zu rupfen hat. Als sie das Training erneut aufnehmen, schlüpft überraschend das Ei von Adriana schlüpft, rennt Kindwurm weg. Marie macht Adriana darauf Aufmerksam dass es im Stadtpark eine Klippe gibt an der junge Flug-Pokémon fliegen üben und tatsächlich finden sie dort Milza, welches die Klippe für sein Flugtraining nutzen will. Marie verabschiedet sich und Shine tritt an Adriana heran. Sie weißt ihr Habitak an, mit Kindwurm zu fliegen, was dieses auch tut da es die Attacke Fliegen beherrscht. Adriana ist zu nächst misstrauisch aber sehr fasziniert als sie von Shine etwas über Lunas Familie erfährt und auch dass Shine die Cousine von Luna ist und die so gar nichts miteinander gemeinsam haben. Orden 0/8 Pokémon Team |Typ1HBG=#AA99EE |Typ1DBG=#7766EE }} |Typ1HBG=#AA99EE |Typ1DBG=#7766EE }} |Typ1HBG=#DDCCCC |Typ1DBG=#BBBBAA |Typ2DBG=#7766EE }} Pokémon Box Pokémon getauscht |Typ1HBG=#EFCD9A |Typ1DBG=#DDBB55 }} Bilder Adriana & Kindwurm.png|Adriana & Kindwurm|link=https://www.deviantart.com/hapuriainen/art/Pokemon-trainer-Creator-v-2-257074027 AnimePunkGirl-1-Adriana.jpg Trivia Kategorie:Saarmia MMFF Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Trainer Kategorie:By Kojotenpfote